


Daryl's Problem

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted a horny Daryl watching his hubbie, Paul, do yoga!





	Daryl's Problem

Daryl has a problem. He wasn't bitten. He wasn't injured. No, he and Rick didn't have another fist fight. Daryl's problem came in the form of one Paul 'Jesus' Rovia. Or... more specifically... Paul 'Jesus' Rovia doing yoga. Daryl doesn't even know what the fuck yoga is. Only that Paul does it before runs to limber up and... fuck... he looks so good doing it. Bending his back and stretching out his long legs so far. Shit, his husband was to god damn beautiful.

Yes. His husband. 

They'd been married for a little over a year now. It had been somewhat of a shot gun wedding. After Negan had been killed and Dwight had taken over the Saviors, they'd started a tentative relationship. It had been rocky at first. They didn't always agree on everything, the sex was hot, though. They'd worked things out, however. Paul always made a point to let Daryl work his emotions and voice his opinion. They would debate the issue, then. It really worked out and helped Daryl to see Paul's side of the problem. 

Daryl had proposed during a run when they were hiding from walkers. Paul had been ecstatic, nearly giving away their hiding spot. Daryl had the forethought to kiss the scout to muffle his excitement. They'd gone to Father Gabriel right away and he blessed their union. Now, a year later, they were living in Alexandria in a house across from Rick and his family. They did nearly everything together from runs, trips to Hilltop and Kingdom and hunting. 

Back to the problem at hand. Daryl had come in from working on a car for Rick when he spotted his husband in the den doing his yoga. It wasn't a surprise. Some of their more exciting sexual encounters occurred while Paul was doing yoga. He grinned and leaned on the doorway, arms crossed and watching as Paul stretched his legs out in front of him and bent over, reaching his fingers for his toes, nearly bending over in half. 

The problem wasn't that Paul does yoga. Daryl loves watching just how much Paul can contort his body. No, the problem was the black, skin tight stretchy fabric of Paul's pants. They hugged every curve of his husband's hips, ass and legs. He'd ripped a hole in the last pair in his hurry to get his cock in Paul's ass. Paul had been furious... adorably furious with his hair a mess and cheeks flushed from arousal. He'd forbade Daryl from ever interrupting his yoga sessions again. So, there in lies the problem. Daryl was fucking horny. They'd gotten drunk last night and had an intense make out session when they got home from Rick's last night, but... Paul had fallen asleep before they could get to the really good part. 

So, Daryl had been thinking about his husband all day. He'd been thinking about sinking his fingers into that long, golden brown hair, kissing those pink lips, biting that long, pale neck and riding his husband's thick cock until Paul begged him to stop from over sensitivity. The hunter licked his lips as Paul stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Their eyes met in the mirror above the mantle and Paul smirked, watching as Daryl's eyes drifted down his back to his pert ass encased in black material. Paul's cargo jeans usually hid just how lean his body was, but in these black yoga pants, they left little to the imagination. 

“Hey, baby... did you get Rick's car working?” Paul asked, bending his torso to the left while his legs remained straight. 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah... gonna need ta get some gas in it, though... 'n we're runnin low.” He watched Paul hold that form for several long moments. He walked closer, boots thudding on the hard wood. He stopped behind the couch, hands on the back of it. “... Ya goin on a run tomorrow?”

Paul smiled secretively, straightening back up and turning to Daryl. “No. No runs planned for a few days.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow as his husband laid down on his stomach and arched his back, raising his torso up, legs staying firmly on the floor. “What're ya doin, then?” His husband merely smiled at him and winked. 

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

Daryl smirked. He knew exactly what Paul was doing. He came around the couch to stand in front of the scout, letting his husband see just how hard his cock was. Paul licked his lips, staring up at the tent in the hunter's jeans. “Been thinkin bout ya all day.”

“Yeah?” Paul shifted onto his knees and bent backwards til his back touched the floor. He grinned, watching Daryl's eyes roam over the length of his body, stopping on the outline of Paul's half hard cock. “Guess I did tease you a bit last night, didn't I?”

“A bit? Ya had yer hand down the front of my pants 'n then fell asleep. Woke up with yer hand still wrapped 'round my cock. Think ya even started stroking it in the middle of the night...” Daryl yanked his shirt off and then shed his jeans. “You best get them yoga pants off if ya don't want me tearin a hole in 'em.”

Paul chuckled. “Yes, dear.” He moved his legs out from under him and pushed the tights off, wiggling his hips and resting a foot on Daryl's hip once it was free. Daryl's hand wrapped around his ankle, petting lovingly. Paul smiled up at him from the floor, hair splayed out like a golden halo. “Are you going to punish me, Mr. Rovia?”

Daryl shivered, still not used to being called by the other man's last name. He smiled and dropped down on his knees on the floor, pulling the leg up over his shoulder. “Gonna punish ya so hard...”

Paul moaned softly as Daryl nipped and licked at his knee. “Oh, Master, please don't spank me too hard.” He giggled, Daryl's stubble tickling the sensitive skin. 

Daryl growled playfully, bending Paul's leg to his chest so he could lean down and kiss him. “Shit, don't call me that 'gain...”

His husband chuckled, fingers tangling in the hunter's hair. “Don't like being called 'master'?”

“Nah...” Daryl smiled, nipping Paul's bottom lip. “... 'Baby' is fine with me.”

Paul smiled, petting his hand down Daryl's jaw line. “My baby...” He whispered, kissing Daryl softly. “My husband...” 

Daryl moaned softly, deepening the kiss. Paul's other leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and rocking their hips together. Daryl's hands pet up and down Paul's thighs, drifting lower to grab at his ass. His fingers teased his husband's hole, and he grinned when he felt how wet and open it already was. He nipped Paul's bottom lip again, nose brushing against his husband's in a sweet Eskimo kiss. 

“Been touchin yerself without me?” He growled, biting down Paul's neck. 

His husband moaned and tilted his head to the side, circling his hips to create more friction and to try to get those big fingers in him. “You weren't home when I woke up... and I had a very nice dream... so... I probably did stroke your cock sometime in the night...” Daryl squinted his eyes at the scout.

“I knew it...”

They chuckled at their own silliness, smiling and kissing softly. Paul gasped into the kiss when Daryl's fingers pushed in. He groaned, hips stuttering and bucking down on the large appendages. He whined as those fingers spread him open, brushing gently against his prostate, but never actually touching it. 

“Daryl... don't tease me...”

Daryl smirked, nipping his ear. “This is pay back fer last night.” He rasped, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly, massaging and rubbing so delightfully gently. He kissed down his husband's chest, stopping to lave and suck at dusty pink nipples, moaning every time Paul's hips bucked into his. He kissed further down, leaving marks in the soft skin. 

Paul moaned, fingers gripping at Daryl's head, trying to push him down where he really wanted him. “Gonna give me your mouth, baby?” He asked breathlessly. 

“I dunno... I don't think you deserve it.” Daryl whispered back, sucking kisses down the length of Paul's cock.

Paul whined, legs spreading wider as that wicked mouth sucked his sac. “Fuck, baby, please... dreamed about it all night.” Those fingers pulled out and he whined Daryl's name. 

Daryl chuckled, nipping at his thigh. “How badly d'ya want it, baby?”

“Fuck! So bad! Daryl, please, baby!” Paul was close to just pushing Daryl down on his back and straddling those powerful shoulders when that tongue pushed into him. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but then Daryl started eagerly slurping and wriggling his tongue around. The angle was awkward, so Paul grabbed his legs and tilted his lower back over his torso, legs spread wide. 

Daryl growled approvingly, going right back to Paul's hole. He could taste the lube and was happy to see that Paul had used the strawberry flavored kind. His hand wrapped around Paul's cock, stroking in time with the thrusts of his tongue. His stubble scratched and rubbed Paul's cheeks raw, moaning at the wonderful taste of the lube and something purely Paul. Paul's moans were growing louder, thighs trembling and hips bucking desperately. 

“God, Daryl.. I'm so close, baby.” Paul whined and moaned, whispering out a litany of 'please' the closer he got to orgasm. 

Daryl groaned, pulling back to lick his lips. “Gonna cum all over yer face, baby?”

“Prefer it if were down your throat...” Paul breathed heavily, staring down between his legs where Daryl was smirking at him teasingly. Daryl chuckled, mouthing up to the tip of his husband's cock. He swallowed it down in one go, three fingers pressing in the sloppy hole. He massaged and rubbed Paul's prostate mercilessly. “Fuck! Daryl! Yes! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum!” He let out a long, drawn out moan, thighs tensing and hips stilling as he released down his husband's throat. 

Daryl release the softening cock with an obscene slurp, swallowing down the cum and licking his lips. “Better, baby?” He whispered, gently helping Paul's legs relax. 

“Mmhm... so much better.” Paul whispered back, pulling his husband down for a soft kiss. He stroked his hands over Daryl's strong chest, pinching his nipples playfully. “Gonna make love to me, baby?” He whispered, nipping Daryl's ear. 

Daryl growled, shifting closer so his cock rubbed against Paul's wet hole. “Gonna make love ta ya so hard...”

Paul giggled, wiggling his hips. “Daryl, making love is supposed to be slow and gentle...” He teased, moaning as Daryl thrust in. He licked his lips. “... Screw slow and gentle... fuck me hard, baby.”

Daryl growled and kisses him deeply, hips starting a fast, hard pace. Paul's legs wrapped around his waist, hips bucking and cock growing hard again. He scratched at Daryl's shoulders, holding him close and tight, moaning into his ear about how good he feels. Daryl's hands gripped his hips tightly. There will definitely be bruises tomorrow. Paul was alright with that. He's been guilty about leaving bruises on Daryl's thighs, hips and shoulders. It was their way of claiming each other. 

They kissed and groaned, bodies sweaty and skin flushed. There was hardly any space between them. The hairs on Daryl's stomach were rubbing Paul's cock deliciously. It was just enough friction to get him close to orgasm again. He whined into Daryl's mouth, nails digging into the hunter's thick shoulders. Daryl groaned back, kissing down his neck. He was hitting his husband's prostate with such precision. Each thrust sending sparks of bliss up Paul's spine. Paul was so tight around Daryl's cock, tightening even more when the scout released between them. 

“Fuck, baby...” Daryl growled, biting down on his husband's neck as he spurted deep inside him. 

They sighed softly, lips melding together slowly. Daryl groaned as he pulled out, nuzzling against the scout's neck. Paul smiled, petting the hunter's hair. They pressed so close together and it was hot and sticky. 

“Come on... we need to shower...” Paul whispered. Daryl grunted, arms tightening around the scout's waist. Paul flicked his ear, making him shoot up and glare at his husband. Paul just chuckled and sat up, pressing a soft kiss to the offended ear and whispering an apology. They stood up, holding hands as they walked up the stairs to their room... for round two in the shower.


End file.
